This invention relates to computing devices implemented to support digital assistance and voice recognition, and more specifically, to such computing devices implemented to perform wake command nullification based on invalidity of a wake command word.
In certain prior art computing devices implemented to support digital assistance and voice recognition, there can be instances where audio content is improperly determined to be a valid wake command word. When this occurs, the computing device can undesirably awaken when not specifically instructed to do so. This can be frustrating and bothersome for users of such computing devices, as they can be required to turn the computing device off after an unintended awakening.
Also, as additional computing devices that are implemented to support digital assistance and voice recognition are deployed in a vicinity (e.g., in a home, a room, a place of business, etc.), a wake command word intended for one computing device may unintentionally be received and processed by another computing device. This also can be frustrating and bothersome for users of such computing devices as unintended computing devices are awakening and commencing operations when they are not specifically instructed to do so. The prior art does not provide adequate solutions to address such problems and deficiencies of computing devices implemented to support digital assistance and voice recognition.